paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission PAW: Pups Save Barkingburg
This Collab is between users User:JackjoinsthePAWpatrol and User:TheThunderfan212. Please do not edit without our permission. *Wilbur *Kotaro *Original PAW Patrol pups and Ryder *Prince William *Pups of Royal Blood: Henry and Ellie (Kotaro and Rocky's parents) *Claire *Twilight *Jack Ryder *Hunt *Scar *Nala *Eli Ryder *Luna *Violet It was dawn in Adventure Bay. Kotaro sat up in his pup-house, yawning before standing up and walking towards the Lookout. "I wonder if Ryder's up yet?" He asked himself, shortly followed by a yawn before coming face-to-face with the glass Lookout doors. "Guess not." Chase was the second pup to wake up. He stretched before standing up with his pup pack strapped to his back. "Good morning, PAW Patrol." He said to himself. A moment later, Chase barked out his megaphone and yelled, "Wake up, PAW Patrol!" Everyone else except Marshall and Rubble woke up to the sound of Chase's megaphone. Kotaro put his paws over his ears as he walked over to the German Shepherd. "Was that really necessary, Chase?!" He yelped. "Chase, you're not the alarm clock for the PAW Patrol, let some of us sleep." Wilbur grumbled as he got out of his pup house. "Sorry, Kotaro." Chase sheepishly apologised as his megaphone collapsed back into his pup pack. "But I do that every morning to wake the pups up. It's my morning routine." "Well, can you please not wake up the entirety of Adventure Bay?!" The duo turned to see Rocky stumble towards them, still half-asleep. "I was having a good dream... Until you and your megaphone woke me up, Chase!" "My apologies, Rocky." Chase replied. He turned away and walked back to his pup-house, returning a moment later with a metal bowl and spoon. He tapped the bowl with the spoon, waking both the sleeping Bulldog and Dalmatian. "Is it breakfast time already?" Rubble asked. "Why didn't you guys wake us up!" Marshall added with a fake frown on his smiling face as his tail wagged happily. "Let's go wake Ryder up so we can eat breakfast!" "You better not do this again, or you'll be the one I eat for breakfast." Claire growled as she got dangerously close to Chase. "Don't worry Chase. She's joking. Right Claire?" Wilbur said as he anxiously looked at Claire. "Yup. I'm just messing with you. What's for breakfast anyways?" Claire asked as her dominant stance turned into a friendly one. Ryder exited the Lookout. "Let's go to Mr Porter's for breakfast, this morning." He yawned. "Why the sudden change, Ryder?" Twilight asked as she skated over. "To be honest, I'm getting sick of eating at the Lookout." Claire complained. "We all deserve a break away from the Lookout, so I decided to take us all to Mr Porter's restaurant for breakfast." Ryder replied. His pup pad suddenly rang. He picked it up and clicked the answer button. Jack greeted, "Hey, Ryder." "Jack, nice seeing you. What's up?" Ryder asked. "Prince William is back, and he's taken Henry and Ellie. I need the PAW Patrol!" Jack exclaimed. "No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder stated, opening the secret compartment in his pup pad and pressing the button. "PAW Patrol, to the Air Patroller!" "Ryder needs us!" The pups exclaimed, running towards the Air Patroller. Marshall tripped over his paws and began rolling towards the other pups. Luckily, Kotaro snagged his collar and stopped him. "Thanks, Kotaro!" Marshall smiled at the older mix breed and the duo began walking towards the other pups. "No problem, Marshall." Kotaro replied. The others nodded and ran into the control room of the Air Patroller. "PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder, sir!" Chase barked. "Mission Super at your service!" Wilbur crowed. "Thanks for coming, pups. Queen Ellie and King Henry have been taken by Prince William. We need to find them, and take down Prince William." Ryder explained. "Sounds like this is a....." Twilight started. "MISSION PAW!!!!" The rest of the pups howled. Ryder turned to Robo Dog. "Robo Dog, put the Air Patroller in Mission PAW mode." He instructed. Robo Dog barked as the Patroller changed colours and flew off towards Barkingburg. "Hopefully Sweetie's not behind this, I've always hated that Westie." Luna grumbled with a look of disgust. "If we find her, she's immediately going behind bars." Wilbur stated. "Hold on a minute, what if Sweetie has promised to stop being evil?" Claire asked. "I doubt that. She probably teamed up with William to kidnap Henry and Ellie." Wilbur explained. "Fair point. We will have to stop by the Princess of Barkingburg's to see if Sweetie is up to no good." Claire replied. "Well just have to wait until we get there." Twilight added. (Scene changer: Kotaro's badge) The Air Patroller landed in the Mission PAW HQ before everyone Sean towards the elevator and got into their Mission PAW gear. Ryder stood in front of them, tapping his pup pad as the screen appeared. "Alright pups, we've gotta work fast. So, for this mission... I'll need.... Rocky! I'll need you and your radar scanner to find William and the King and Queen. Once we find them, I'll need Chase and his net to capture William and Marshall to free Henry and Ellie." Ryder explained. "I'll round up the Royal Guard and make sure the castle is fully protected while Skye watches everything from her footer in the air." "Green means Go!" "Chase is on the Case!" "I'm fired up!" "Let's take to the sky!" "Alright! Mission PAW is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed as the Mission Criuser appeared behind the pups, and their Mission PAW vehicles rolled inside it. The door to the Mission control area opened up and all the pups ran inside, with Ryder leading them. "Robo Dog, put your metal to the pedal." Robo Dog barked and drove out of HQ and towards the castle. Kotaro nervously stared at his paws. "I'm not sure if I'm up to this. What if William takes us hostage as well?!" He panicked. "Don't worry Kotaro, you'll be fine. I will make sure you won't get captured." Wilbur promised as he smiled at Kotaro. "Thanks, Wilbur. I'm still not sure what's gonna happen since it's me William wants." Kotaro muttered, looking away as Barkingburg Castle came into view. "You're welcome. I won't let him get you." Wilbur confidently said as the Mission Cruiser approached the castle. "We're here." He said. The Mission Criuser rolled to a stop near the castle doors, with Ryder and the pups running outside. Jack walked over, nervously glancing behind them. "Ryder, pups. Glad you could make it." He greeted. "We would never leave Barkingburg hanging!" Kotaro smirked. "You got that right!" Twilight added. "So," Ryder began, looking over at Jack. "The pups and I know what to do. Shall we start?" He asked. Jack nodded, nervously. "Prince William is inside, he's on Henry's throne in the throne room while his adversary, Sweetie, is making sure Henry and Ellie are trapped in the castle dungeons. Be careful when you walk past William. He will attack if anyone gets too close." "I knew Sweetie was involved in this! I knew it!" Luna barked as she jumped up and down furiously. "Luna calm down! We need to figure out how to capture her first!" Wilbur warned her. "Hold on, why don't I sneak in since I can turn invisible?" Violet suggested. Great idea, Violet. If you sneaked past William and get behind him, you can capture him while the rest of the pups find Henry and Ellie." Ryder nodded. "I'm on it!" She said while she turned invisible. "And once we've rescued Mom and Dad, I'll fight William, it's me he wants anyway." Kotaro added, with a venomous tone in his voice. "Okay then, Mission PAW is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed. The pups howled as they ran into the castle. Meanwhile, Prince William was sat on Henry's throne, a evil grin plastered on his face. He turned towards one of the castle's passageways and smiled as Sweetie trotted over. "Did you make sure they will never escape?" William asked. "Of course I did, your majesty. Henry and Ellie are locked in the same place I trapped Chase. They'll never break out and fight back." Sweetie replied with a laugh. "Now, I'll make sure those pups never find the King and Queen, and you'll become the King!" William nodded, eagerly. "Just leave my nephew's to me, I want to destroy Rockstar and have Kotaro as my heir to my rightful place, as the King!" He said. "I'll be sure to leave them to you, Prince William." Sweetie nodded as she walked away. William sighed happily. He should have been the King, not his brother, Henry. Violet sneakily saw William and Sweetie chattering away, but she was invisible so they could not see them. She went into a quieter place where Sweetie and William could not hear her. She got in contact with Chase from her puptag. "Chase! Henry and Ellie are locked in them same prison that you were in!" She whisper shouted. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Grab Rocky and meet in the castle basement." Chase responded. "On it!" She said as she went to meet Rocky in the basement. (Scene changer: Wilbur's badge) Meanwhile, Rocky desperately searched for Henry and Ellie in the basement, until he heard the sound of running paws from behind him. The young mix breed turned around to see Violet running towards him. "Violet, what's up?" He asked. "Chase is on his way. He wanted me to get you." Violet responded with a huff. A short time later, Chase ran over, with Rubble trailing behind in his Mission PAW vehicle. "Right, Rocky! Use your radar scanner to locate the King and Queen." "Not so fast, PAW Patrol." Growled a mysterious voice. William and Sweetie walked over, with William wearing Henry's crown. "If you want the King and Queen, you need to give us the mix breed." William threatened. "That's not fair!" Chase yelled. "Rocky doesn't need to go with you! He's not yours to control!" "Chase, it's not me he wants." Rocky softly said to the German Shepherd. "It's Kotaro he wants." "Even still, you can't let him get away with this, Rocky! Whether or not he's your uncle." Chase growled. Rocky sighed. There was no way of getting Chase to listen. "Alright, you win, Chase." He said, turning back around to scan the wall with his radar scanner. (Scene changer: Marshall's badge) Henry paced around the cell. He wished he had his pup tag to call the Earl, Jack or even Rockstar and Kotaro. "Pacing isn't going to help us, Henry!" Ellie huffed. "But, Ellie! William is out there, destroying the City of Barkingburg while we're locked in here!" Henry retorted. "No one's coming for us anytime soon, so I might as well use up my energy!" "Fine, do what you must, but don't make a sound." Ellie rolled her eyes, looking away from her mate as he continued to pace. Suddenly, there was a bark, followed by a, "At last, Kotaro, my nephew!" from outside the cell. There was another voice, closer this time, shortly followed by the sound of a drill. "Chase, Rubble! I've found them!" this voice was familiar. The voice of a pup Ellie recognised. It was Rockstar! With his friends! "Henry, we're saved!" Ellie yelped. "The pups are coming to save us!" There was a large crack in the wall, then the tip of a large drill, followed by a yellow rig, with a bulldog pup controlling the vehicle. The pup reversed the rig as three more pups entered the cell. "Mom, Dad!" Rocky exclaimed, rushing over to hug his parents. Ellie returned the hug. After a while, the duo let go, as Rocky took a step back to his friends. "I'll so glad you're safe!" Rocky smiled. "Oh my gosh! Henry, Ellie, are you pups alright? I was so worried!" Violet said as she ran to the pups. Henry chuckled. "Yes, young pup, we're alright." He stated, smiling warmly at Violet. Ellie asked, looking around the room, "Where's Kotaro, and William?" Rocky looked at the other pups before turning to his parents. "William took Kotaro, probably.... to...." He trailed off, leaping to his paws in panic. "We have to save my brother!" He exclaimed, running off to find the other pups, Jack and Ryder. Meanwhile, Kotaro and William were talking. "So, the plan is that we run into the middle of the city, calling everyone to Barkingburg Castle, and we use Sweetie's mind controlling device to control everyone!" William stated, proudly stomping his paw on the ground. "I'm not so sure about that, my lord." Said a voice. Jack walked over, with the pups and Ryder following behind. "You'll never take control of Barkingburg. You're just jealous that Henry is the King, and not you." Henry shook his head in disappointment. "I thought you were better than this, William. But to take me and Ellie hostage while you used my son to control Barkingburg, you definitely don't deserve to be the King." He explained. "And because you used Kotaro to try taking Barkingburg for yourself, we know the ultimate punishment for you." Ryder added, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked over at Jack, then down at Chase. "Time to call Eli, Scar, Hunt and Nala." Jack nodded as he turned to walk away. Chase saluted at Ryder as his tag lit up. "Mom, Dad, Hunt! Report to Barkingburg Castle immediately!" "On our way, little brother." Hunt replied instantly. "We'll be there ASAP." "As long as Eli drives as quickly as possible!" Scar's voice commented from in the background. "But we'll be over soon." "Alright!" Chase smiled. "See you guys soon!" His tag turned off as he turned to the others. "They'll be here soon." He assured. (WIP)